


Falling Slowly

by gublerlover



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Injury, Parent Yondu Udonta, Team as Family, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerlover/pseuds/gublerlover
Summary: Peter was royally and utterly screwed.  He was newly seventeen, despite no one celebrating his birthday, he always remembered it.  This, although not stated, was his birthday gift.  His first big mission, a dangerous one.  Peter had been bothering Yondu about going on one, and finally, finally, he had gotten his wish granted, just to get hurt.  Yeah, Peter was screwed out of ever getting another interesting mission.(Or, when Peter gets shot on a mission, and Yondu and Kraglin are a little more than worried.)





	Falling Slowly

Peter was royally and utterly  _screwed._ He was newly seventeen, despite no one celebrating his birthday, he always remembered it.  This, although not stated, was his birthday gift.  His first big mission, a dangerous one.  Peter had been bothering Yondu about going on one, and finally,  _finally,_ he had gotten his wish granted, just to get hurt.  Yeah, Peter was screwed out of _ever_ getting another interesting mission. 

 

Let's elaborate. 

 

This was definitely not a simple mission, Peter had known that when he volunteered.  Usually his hand was ignored, in the abyss of other taller arms, but surprisingly Yondu had picked his.  He suppressed himself from jumping and fisting the air.  A few crew members had ruffled his hair, one even muttering 'good luck.'  Sure, he still thought most of the Ravagers wanted to eat him, but at least some had grown to a liking. Or at least a mutual respect. He stifled a grin as he heard the plan.  "'Ey Runt, this is y'r first big mission.  Don't mess up."  Tullk warned him, a hand placed on his shoulder. Peter just nodded.

 

It was increasingly dark outside by the time a couple of the members stepped out of the ship.  They glanced over the area and nodded to each other.  Quill had drawn a more serious face and held a blaster firmly.  He figured he should be nervous, but he wasn't.  An aching sense of dread haunted his chest, a little heavier than usual, but pushed it away.  This will go fine.  They had to break through the heavy security, with two older Ravagers as distractions. The rest would approach the hidden gems, a few crew members staying behind to fight the guards.  The others would advance.  Yondu would cover Peter and Kraglin as they found the gems, then they would throw a shard bomb to distract the guards and escape.  Sure, it was a sucky plan, but they barely knew anything about the aliens they were up against, and it was good enough. 

 

It had gone well so far.  Things were up to Kraglin and Peter.  Yondu got tied up in fighting some other guards they weren't expecting, so Kraglin covered a mildly panicking Peter.  "I can't find them!"   Peter pushed and pulled on every drawer in the room.  The contact had said they would be in this room, and if they lied or were moved, Peter didn't know.  "Well look hard'r kid!" He yelled, blasting a green alien.  Yondu had finally worked himself through all the guards, making his way to Peter and Kraglin. He groaned as he saw the mess Peter was in.  "What the hell is takin' so long, boy?" He shouted, his arrow piercing through someone's eye. "I-I can't find them!" He repeated, dropping the blaster and running his hands over the walls. 

 

A abrupt crash of shouts and guards broke through the barrier of Ravagers.  People started dropping like flies; suddenly Peter was on the ground and there was so much blood coming from people he could only assume as dead. His limp body was getting dragged and he had no idea why everything was so confusing and fuzzy.  He laid on the ground for a second, the wind knocked out of him.  He took a few deep breaths, and wondered if he'd been kicked in the side. He felt like a broken rib was digging into his lungs, and he tried to piece the puzzle together.   _What the hell happened?_

 

The pain didn't hit him until he tried to lean up.  There was a pressure on his chest, and his body yelled at him for attempting to move.  A slow burn filled from his stomach to his neck, and he tried to figure out where'd he even initially been hurt, and how.  He didn't think a blaster could do this much damage,  and _boy, he's felt that before._ The burning continued on, like someone had a physical fire  _inside_ his body. 

 

"-oy! You okay?"  Someone had yelled and Quill hadn't recognized the voice or identified it to anyone and he was just  _so tired._ He wasn't sure what they had meant.  Of course he wasn't okay.  There was blood on him, and that couldn't be good.  Infact, that must be anything  _but_ good. He ended up nodding his head.  At least he could move.  

 

The lack of response didn't seem to phase whoever asked and Peter was glad there was some form of silence, despite the screams and clashing of metal behind him.  He let his eyes rest close.  Just for a minute. 

 

* * *

 

"Quill, I swear, if you don't wake up right now, I'll kill you."  Yondu had shielded both of them from the yelling going on behind them.  There'd been too many aliens and a couple of men had been shot down.  The problem was, they were actual bullets.  Real, mental and damn painful bullets.  The kid had gotten one right in the chest, and had dropped to the ground within seconds.  Yondu watched it with his own crimson eyes.  The boy stood there for a moment, before looking down, clutching his chest, and falling to his knees. Yondu ran over, of course, and that's where they are now.  He held his jacket tightly against the wound with steady hands.  There's no way this kid'll make him shake. 

 

A small tremble had caught Yondu's attention, and he moved closer to Peter.  "Mhm, wha's goin'n?" Peter had mumbled, eyes half lidded.  "Welc'me back to the living, kid.  Got yerself shot in the chest," He sighed and shot another alien down with his free hand.  "Oh." 

 

Peter's lips had turned a light shade of white, with clammy and hot skin. Kraglin was covering Yondu's back as he worked out what to do. "Listen kid, I don't know how'ta deal with this Terran stuff, so ya gotta help me out." Peter nodded to the statement, head slightly lolling to the side.

 

"'Ey!" A slap burned the side of his cheek and for a moment Peter was confused. Why did Yondu hit him?  "No sleepin' kid.  Keep yer eyes op'n." The captain said, and Peter had opened his eyes a little wider.  The pain was overbearing and Peter had to hold his breath to lessen it.  "'Ight, how you feeling?" Kraglin had yelled from the side.  A slur of words escaped from Peter's lips, and Yondu had hardly caught it.  "Tired..and p-pain,"  Peter had subconsciously started shaking himself back and forth, a useless comfort, barely noticeable.  "Why's he doin' that, cap'n?" 

 

"Hell if I know, shock maybe?" He responded, starting to move Peter more up the wall.  "Y-you gotta g- outta here, th's no gems, s-set up, we've been s't up,"  Peter was barely coherent, but Yondu was glad he could at least think.  "I know, kid.  We ain't leavin' you or the others here."  

 

A stray hand traveled to his chest, and Peter's breathing began to pick up.  "Oh god, I'm gon'die, I'm bleeding, o-oh god," His breaths were heaving in and out, the pain suddenly sinking away.  He wished he could feel grateful, but a part of him knew that was bad.  His limbs began to get a tingling sensation, his chest completely numb."You gotta stay 'wake for me, got it?  We're gon get you and everyone else to a medical team, and yer all gon be fine."  Yondu had tried calming down he panicking boy in vain, the words lost to deaf ears. 

Peter nodded, somewhat moving position. His eyes were glazed over with something Yondu couldn't recognize, and desperately hoped that no one was watching him comfort Peter.  He would never be able to live this down.  "'Ey cap'n!  Ship is here!"  Kraglin shouted, and suddenly Yondu remembered he asked Oblo to bring the ship round.  He'd split the crew in half, one half fighting the aliens and the other helping the wounded to the exit.  "We gotta get you up 'n' movin'." Yondu started getting up, pulling Peter up with him in lazy attempts.  The kid was damn delirious by now.  "I-I can't, it hurts, it hurts," He repeated rocking himself against the wall.  "Listen, kid, we gotta go."  Kraglin had walked closer to them, helping Peter up. He was always much better with the younger boy, considering they were around the same age when Peter was brought in.  Only a couple years difference. 

 

The blood had seeped through Peter's grey shirt, red jacket, and Yondu's red jacket.  Kraglin didn't want to think about how much blood that is, but it can't be good.  "C'mon," He pushed, desperately trying to walk to the ship with an extra two-hundred pounds on him.  Yondu had shot away as many of the unknown species as he could, A few other Ravagers joining him.  "How's the kid holdin' up?" Yondu had questioned, his back to the limping pair.  

 

"Runt doesn't know how to apply pressure apparently," Muttered Kraglin, as he pressed a hand against Peter's chest. He looked down in confusion, muttering something irrational.  

 

There was spots surrounded Peter's vision, and for a second he thought he was about to pass out.  He tripped over his feet, almost falling, until Kraglin caught him and muttered something along the lines of 'careful.'  He shook his head and squinted; a habit he did when he was confused or tired. And well, right now he was both.  The blonde had started shaking some time ago, and felt his breaths becoming weaker.  

 

The Ravager barely remembered making it on the ship and passing out.

 

* * *

 


End file.
